


homeboy

by pipgreen



Category: 88rising, Rich Chigga (Musician), george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: #monsterfuckersrightsmatter, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsterfucker, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naruto jokes, Out of Character, Songfic, Swearing, This Is STUPID, joji is tanuki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: да, и кстати, я будущий хокаге





	homeboy

**Author's Note:**

> joji - rip (feat trippie redd)

В комнате ужасно жарко. Они включили вентилятор целых полчаса назад, но легче от этого не становится – горячий воздух гуляет вокруг, ни капли не освежая. Лень даже переключить канал, не говоря о том, чтобы сходить до холодильника за водой (не говоря уже про магазин за пивом).

\- Миллер такая странная фамилия, - Брайан лежит на диване, свесив ноги с подлокотника. Розовая ковбойская шляпа на его голове выглядит нелепо (Николь притащила на прошлых выходных, кажется, ей дарили на каком-то фестивале или она выиграла её на ярмарке, или просто купила в лавке на против подземки).

- Да ну?

Прямо сейчас Джорджу хочется стать змеёй. У него была подружка из хэби, когда он ещё жил в Японии. Ей никогда не было жарко, а когда она сбрасывала кожу, то первые пару недель всё время мёрзла. Ему кажется, было бы неплохо родиться змеёй и никогда не потеть так сильно. Ну. или резко полюбить жару. Или полюбить потеть.

Кому как больше нравится.

Вместо того, чтобы искать в интернете приворот к жаре, он сидит на полу, привалившись спиной к дивану рядом с Брайаном. По телевизору уже третий час крутят повтор передачу про гималайских медведей. Джордж говорит, что они уродливые, но всё равно выглядят гордо. Чисто медвежья тема.

Хотят ли медведи стать змеями, когда им жарко?

- Реально, - тянет Брайан, скидывая шляпу на пол. - Я думал ты Яширо какой-нибудь. Ну, или Матсумото.

- Наруто Узумаки, блять, - Джордж закатывает глаза. - Да, и кстати, я будущий хокаге.

Брайан хрипло смеётся, пододвигаясь поближе к затылку Джорджа. Диван противно скрипит, заглушая даже шум вентилятора и монотонный голос диктора из телевизора. Брайан резко тормозит, когда Джордж поворачивает к нему голову. Секунда, две – они громко смеются, Брайан почти скатывается с дивана на пол, а Джордж случайно выключает телевизор.

\- Вот, блин, - говорит он, глядя на потемневший экран телевизора. – Мы пропустили три минуты жизни уродливых и гордых животных.

\- Да и хер с ним, всегда можно включить канал Феликса или там баттлы. То ещё сафари, - Брайан смеётся, всё-таки подползая ближе и запуская пальцы в волосы Джорджа.  

\- С Феликсом всё понятно и нельзя поспорить. А вот культура баттлов умирает, - отвечает он, прикрывая глаза. - Их сейчас смотрят только старые пердуны и русские, ничего интересного.

- Странно, что ты их не смотришь в таком случае.

- В смысле?

- Ты старый, - Джордж закатывает глаза.

\- Просто ты пиздюк.

\- Просто признай, что тебе уже под сраку лет и тогда я сгоняю за водой, так уж и быть.

Джорджу всё ещё ничего не хочется (кроме того, чтобы поменять свою сущность тануки на хэби), но больше всего – не хочется, чтобы Брайан убирал руку с его затылка.

\- Прости меня мама, прости меня господи. Окей, мне уже под сраку лет и из меня сыпется песок, доволен? - он фыркает от смеха, отпихивая пульт в сторону. Всё равно толком они ничего не смотрели. - Хреново я на тебя влияю.

Брайан неторопливо поднимается с дивана, осторожно перешагивает через ноги Джорджа. Он поворачивает к нему голову, когда уже натягивает кроссовки около двери, говорит ему неожиданно серьёзно.

\- Ты абсолютно прав, чел.

Джордж давится воздухом. Вентилятор дует в его сторону и смахивает чёлку ему на глаза.

\- В смысле? – испуганно спрашивает он.

\- Знаешь, когда у нас всё началось, - после небольшой паузы, отвечает Брайан, - я заметил одну странность. У меня пиздец, нет, реально пиздец как сильно начали отрастать волосы и ногти. Я с тобой разорюсь на парикмахерах, чел! А ты видел скопление обрезанных ногтей у меня около кровати? Пиздец!

\- Мазерфакер, - ворчливо говорит Джордж, показывает ему средний палец. Вставать ужасно лень. Хочется пива и чтобы вентилятор принёс прохладного воздуха, вместо уличной жары.

\- Я предпочитаю монстерфакер, - смеётся Брайан, и хлопает дверью прежде, чем в него прилетает кроссовок с пола.

\- Засранец, - устало выдыхает Джордж, заваливаясь на пол. – Совсем заслуженных ёкаев не уважаешь!

Последнее вряд ли слышит кто-то, кроме соседки через стенку, но Брайан и без этого всё знает.

Через пару минут телефон звенит оповещением – новое сообщение. Джордж лениво снимает блокировку, медленно фокусируя взгляд.

 

**нёх_1 ♥**

говоря о том что мы говорили ранее

 

**нёх_1 ♥**

im not gay im a monster fucker

I like dicks AND monsterdicks

 

**ёкай из сиднея**

ты в курсе, что

1 твой японский такой же хреновый, как твои догадки по поводу моей фамилии

2 в обоих случаях есть дикс значит ты гей при любом раскладе

 

**нёх_1 ♥**

а ты зануда

 

**ёкай из сиднея**

/:

 

**нёх_1 ♥**

<3

**Author's Note:**

> я слушала песню криса ву "tough pill" и поняла, что моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней
> 
> если кому-то интересно, то вот плейлист в эпплмьюзик, можете заценить:  
> https://itunes.apple.com/ru/playlist/homeboy/pl.u-GgA5yzgiaZYpla


End file.
